


You must like me for me

by YuiH



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Getting Back Together, KagaKuro friendship, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, MuraMuro are a side couple, actually Hyuuga and Murasakibara just show up for a moment but they are there, lighthearted in general, straight Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiH/pseuds/YuiH
Summary: Kuroko and Aomine decide to try again together after breaking up in middle school. Kagami is being a good (even though very clueless) and wholesome friend.





	You must like me for me

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to write something lighthearted for once (since most of my WIPs are sad lmao) and I really like happy Kuroko. I hope you like this one! Title comes form Delicate by Taylor Swift.  
> I'm sorry if any mistakes show up, English is not my native language and my keyboard sometimes refuses to work properly.

The holidays just started, but it didn't mean Seirin was slowing down their practice. If anything, it gets even more intense. The thing about winning is if you win once, it only makes you want to feel those emotions again. Riko already started looking for a place for a summer training camp. Meanwhile, Kagami and Kuroko were meeting around four times a week on one of the street courts.  
"You're not going to jump that high, you dumbass! You know it's impossible, come on."  
"Aomine said the same. You're both annoying."  
"Maybe we're just right and you're stubborn" Kagami laughed, sitting on the bench. "Come here, we're both tired." Kuroko joined him and took a sip from the water bottle. He looked a bit annoyed. Yeah, technically he knew it was impossible for him to jump to the basket, but he just wanted to develop at things other than those he knew he was good at. "You want to get some ice-cream?" asked Taiga.  
"Sure."  
*  
"By the way, how are things going between you and Aomine?"  
"Better. Many people say getting back together after a breakup isn't a wise thing, but I want to try." Kagami nodded. It's been some time since Kuroko told him about his past relationship with Aomine, but he was still getting used to it, it felt weird. Not bcacuse Kuroko was gay (that was perfectly normal and actually not surprising for Taiga) but because he found it hard to understand how someone with a personality as terrible as Aomine's could attract anyone's attention.  
Okay, he knew Daiki was trying to change. Kagami was almost starting to like him. But dating him seemed exhausting and while Taiga did everything he could to support his best friend, he still didn't understand how Kuroko was able to put up with Aomine's bullshit.  
"He kissed me recently" Kuroko broke the silence. "It was almost like the old times."  
"Don't you two kiss all the time, though? I even saw you recently"  
Kuroko even blushed a little.  
"No, I mean... Kissed _kissed_ me. Not in a "smooch" way, but in a hot way"  
"Okay, okay, not need to explain" Kagami raised his hands.  
"That's what I thought"  
"But you said "almost". Is something still off?"  
Kuroko sighed.  
"It's hard to regain trust after such a long time" he said softly. "He did change a lot. I want to trust him, but the breakup was rough. Also... I don't know. I am a little scared that he only wants me in a physical way. I'm not sure if he still loves me."  
To be honest, the most surprising thing for Taiga was that (considering Daiki gave off the "I like WOMEN and their BOOBS" kind of vibe) Aomine was even able to be physically attracted to men, but he nodded, pretending he understands. Sadly, he was unable to give Kuroko any advice since he was straight as a ruler and had absolutely zero relationship experience whatsoever. But since he really wanted to help, he decided to someone who could have an idea.  
*  
"Taiga?" said Himuro, picking up the phone. Atsushi raised his eyebrows at him.  
"Hi, Tatsuya" Kagami's voice said. "Do you maybe have time to meet? I can go somewhere ner your place, if that's easier for you. I have a question and I think you could suggest an answer."  
"Um, I'm not at my place right now. I'll send you the address, okay? If you can make it today I can meet you in a cafe nearby in one ho-" he stopped for a second, feeling Atsushi's fingers slide under his shirt from above. "Two hours."  
*  
When they meet, Tatsuya is weirdly flushed all over, but Kagami decides not to comment on it.  
"So, Taiga" Himuro says in English, hoping that switching the language will earn them at least a little privacy, "you wanted to ask me something?"  
"Yeah" Kagami sips his tea. He's not used to fancy cafes, feels a little bit out of place, and suddenly asking Tatsuya for advice doesn't seem like such a good idea. But it's too late for second thoughts, anyway. "You're dating Murasakibara, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Did you ever fight? I mean a serious fight, like you stopped talking to each other for a long time?"  
"Not really. We're not that type of couple. Sometimes we argue, but I don't think we're able to say mad for a long time. The biggest fight would be when Atsushi said he wants to quit basketball, but since he never really meant it even that one didn't last very long."  
"Okay." Kagami swallows. "Hipothetically... If such a fight WOULD happen - let's say it would be his fault - and then you would want to try to fix things between you two, what would he have to do to regain your trust?"  
"What?" Himuro blinks. "Taiga, did it happen to you? Since when were you even dating someone?"  
"Not me. Let's say... A friend in need."  
"You're really obvious, you know that?" Tatsuya laughs. "It's about Kuroko, right? Him and that Aomine guy"  
Of course, Tatsuya sees right through him.  
"Yes. They're getting together after a really long. It strated after the Winter Cup, but they're terribly slow. And Kuroko... I feel like he's scared of trusting Aomine again."  
"These things take time, you know" Tatsuya smiles. "I don't know. Atsushi is a simple guy, so I would just ask him. Like "do you think about our relationship seriously" or "will you try not to hurt me again". You need to be honest with simple guys. "If you do that sort of thing again, I will end this because I don't want to be hurt again". Aomine is also simple, isn't he?"  
"Very."  
"Thought so. Also, small steps. I think they need to get to know each other again. It will take time, especially since I suppose Aomine was terrible to him before."  
"Yeah. There's also another thing" Taiga stops. This might be too personal, but he probably can trust Tatsuya not to tell anyone. "Kuroko is afraid that Aomine only wants him, um..." Kagami feels himself blushing at it makes him a little angry. "Physically."  
"Jesus, Taiga." Tatsuya sighs. "Don't you think Kuroko can handle this himself?"  
"But he apparently can't and I don't know how to help him!"  
"Then tell him to tell Aomine that they should spend some time together without doing anything physical. Just some time, so Kurko can be sure that he's not with him only for sexual purposes. That seems like a reasonable way to do it."  
"Would Murasakibara agree to this?"  
"Probably not. He's a very... Touchy feely type of person. But Atsushi doesn't need to prove himself to me. I would do it if I had such a problem with my boyfriend in general."  
Sometimes Taiga forgets that when they parted, Himuro had some boyfriends before Atsushi, in America. He didn't know them, but considering only Murasakibara, it was apparent that both of his best friends had really weird taste in men.  
*  
"He agreed" says Kuroko softly. "Reluctantly. He's kind of sweet. He insists on holding my hand under the table."  
"That's good, I guess" Kagami says, shrugging. "For how long?"  
"That depends on what I say. When I'm sure he really likes me for me"  
It takes three weeks.  
*  
_TETSU_ Aomine texts him when they're on the train to the training camp. Furihata raises his eyebrows at Kuroko checking his phone frantically, but doesn't say anything.  
_What's it?_ he anwers and immediately gets a few messages.  
_Tetsu I love you_  
_Seriously_  
_I know I don't tell you this as often as I should_  
_I love you and I understand why you may not trust me again yet_  
Aomine never gets this affectionate in texts. In fact, he rarely gets this affectionate at all.  
_But I'm very sexually frustrated_  
Ah.  
_I love you and I'm sorry for being terrible but can you come over when you come back_  
Well, Kuroko thinks, it's not like he isn't frustrated too.  
_Okay, but first we will talk._ he types.  
_I can accept that_  
*  
Some time later, after practice, Kagami notices Kuroko has a bruise on his ribs.  
"What happened to you?" he asks, worried, when they are changing.  
"Aomine-kun is a dumbass" says Kuroko calmly. Kagami wishes he didn't ask.  
"Could you please keep your sexual life to yourself?" Hyūga chimes in, judging them from the bathroom.  
"It's Kagami-kun who asked."  
"I thought you were hurt!"  
*  
Sometimes Kagami regrets helping Kuroko with his dating life. School year has started and during the entire holidays he was giving his friend advice (mostly after asking Tatsuya about it) whenever Aomine did something stupid. He mostly regrets it when Kuroko -accidentally- tells him a little too much (that's mostly Taiga's fault for asking dumb questions like "why are you limping?" but he fails to learn his lesson). Also that one time when he came to pick Kuroko up from his flat a little too early and heard much more than he needed to. Once he accidentally got Kuroko in trouble when he was calling him out for having sex on school days and Hyūga overheard it ("If you have that much stamina, how about we prolong your practice?").  
But in general, when Kagami thinks about how heartbroken Kuroko looked when he told him he used to date Aomine for the first time, and how hard the time before they decided to try again was for him, he thinks he can deal with it.  
It's his best friend, after all, despite his horrible taste in men.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and kudos are always nice! Also you can follow me on twitter (twitter.com/qyuiqq is main and twitter.com/atsushilovebot is solely dedicated to anime)


End file.
